Yugioh Clue!
by Kurohoshiko
Summary: Yugioh crew randomness comedy. But what will happen when they start playing Clue? Rated to be safe ( I cuss a looooooooot.)
1. Default Chapter

Comedy Time! I am FINALLY Writing a comedy fic...Will there be an eventual plot!?!? I HAVE NO CLUE!!! So read it and find out, Ah yes Ryou is Hikari, Bakura: Yami, Marik is Yami and Malik is Hikari. Now! On with the fic!! Rae is my interrupting of the story ^_^,,  
  
Summary: Yugioh crew randomness comedy. But what will happen when they start playing Clue!? Rated to be safe.  
  
Chapter one: Is Bakura Gay!? O.O The start of the game  
  
Ryou:.v____v Im bored as hell.  
  
Bakura: o.O You just said Hell!? IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!! *glomps Ryou*  
  
Everyone: o.O.  
  
Bakura: *backs away slowly* That never happened. I am Straight!! Don't doubt me!!!  
  
Marik: I was wondering for quiet a time now. *snickers* Ryou has he been going to "night" clubs?  
  
Ryou: Well yes. He has been going out about every night. O.O Your going to gay clubs!!!  
  
Bakura: .. FINE!! *kisses all four girls*  
  
Girls: O____O ewww  
  
Miho: *shakes it off* Damn..He's actually a good kisser.  
  
Yugi: XD Gettin Jiggy with it Eh Bakura??  
  
Yami: o.O what the hell does that mean?  
  
Tristan: Hey that sounds like a good idea. Teach the yamis Modern ways!!  
  
Joey: Haha.Um what modern ways are ya talkin bout?  
  
Malik: -_- he means how people act now instead of how they acted in Egypt  
  
Joey: Ooooh.. Um how we gonna teach em?  
  
Malik: Just shut up and forget about it -_-  
  
Girls except Miho: *run to bathroom to wash mouths with soap*  
  
Miho: *grins pervertedly* Bakura? Wanna kiss me again?  
  
Bakura: ehehehehe *sweats a lot* Sure!  
  
Miho and Bakura: *start making out*  
  
All else: O____O Gross. *push them into closet*  
  
Tristan: MIHO!! Ohmigod! I just realized her name sounds like "Me Hoe" When you say it a certain way O_O She left me my Miho! ;__;  
  
Joey: He scares me now.  
  
Yugi: He's always scared me  
  
Malik: Woho! Jumps in air I get to steal his Motorcycle! *Runs outside and moments later everyone hears a motorcycle speeding away*  
  
Rae: Okay now *everyone freezes* Now our current situation *Takes out big ruler and points at closet* Miho and Bakura are making out. *Points to a sulking Tristan huddled in corner* Tristan is being a big baby *points outside to road* Malik has just gotten a $300 fine for speeding on Tristan's Motorcycle. *Points to Yugi* He has found the sugar and is trying to get high off of it. *Points to Anzu* She is still washing her mouth. And everyone else is well.just bored as crap. *Everyone unfreezes*  
  
Yami: So what can we do?  
  
Joey: Hey look board games! *Points to big pile that suddenly appeared*  
  
Marik: Damn how long have they been in there *staring at closet door with jaw dropped*  
  
Anzu: *finally comes out of bathroom*Um.ten minutes or so.  
  
Marik: Damn. *goes over to pile of games*  
  
Yugi: Lets play Clue  
  
Marik: RISK!! WORLD DOMINATION WILL BE MINE!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Joey: o.O.. Okay then.  
  
Yugi: *Jumps on Marik's Shoulders and begins throwing sugar in his eyes* We Will play CLUE!!!!  
  
Marik: Damn you fool! *throws bag of sugar in trash* Fine we can play Clue.As long as we play Risk after that!  
  
Yugi: ^-^ I always win O_O My sugar!!  
  
Joey: *holds Yugi back from scraping sugar out of trash can* It's the best thing for ya buddy  
  
Yugi: ;__; My sugar  
  
Anzu: -_- I'll get you rock candy if you win Clue, now lets play the darn game  
  
Seto: *Show up all of a sudden* Where is Serenity!?  
  
Joey: I dunno she said she had a date.  
  
Seto: Exactly! She was supposed to be my date!  
  
Joey: WHAT!? YOU!?!? *attacks Seto like a rabid dog*  
  
Seto: ..God, sorry. *pries Joey off*  
  
Joey: *whimpers* Well we're gonna play Clue, you wanna play?  
  
Seto: Sure. Until Serenity gets here.  
  
Serenity: *Comes out of a different closet*  
  
Seto: Serenity!!! *hugs her* Where were you!?  
  
Serenity: A certain brother knew I had a date and closed me in here -_-  
  
Joey: *grins* Did I do that?  
  
Serenity: *glares*  
  
Yugi: WE WILL PLAY CLUE BEFORE IM DEAD!!!!  
  
All else: o.O damn boy  
  
Yugi: ^-^ So who wants to play? I'm gonna be Colonel Mustard  
  
Joey: I'll be Mr. Green  
  
Seto: Okay then can I be Plum?  
  
Yugi: ^-^ Yep Yep  
  
Isis: Oh can I play?  
  
Anzu: I wanna be Peacock  
  
Yugi: XD You just said Pea Cock!  
  
Anzu: -_-  
  
Isis: I guess I'll be White then -_-  
  
Marik: Wait what did I miss!? Oh poo I cant be a guy *wails then stops abruptly* Okay I'm done. Can I be Scarlet then?  
  
Yugi: Yeah you can be her XD Maybe Mariks the gay one!  
  
Marik: I'm not gay either!!!  
  
Miho: *comes out of closet trembling* I was just sitting there and.He fell. *points to a dead Bakura*  
  
All else: O_O Ah!!!!  
  
Rae: *freezes everyone* What will happen? Is Bakura really dead? Will Joey ever get over Serenity's growing up? Who has done this to Bakura?? Find out next time on Yugioh Clue. 


	2. WHO DONE IT?

Hey! I'm updating Yay!! Finally ^.^ I'm so lazy.  
  
So To Recap!! Bakura is "Dead". Everyone was about to play the game *Clue* but ya kno they found Bakura "Dead" In da closet.  
  
My Yamis will be helping me and will be in the fic too ^.^;; They will be the detectives that come U_U;; Okayses? (Sero, Lee, Keichii and Ayanie.)  
  
Ayanie: She doesn't Own Yugioh!  
  
Keichii: Or the game Clue!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: O_O Someone killed him and it wasn't me!?  
  
Yugi:..Yes what does it look like crack head?  
  
Yami: Crackhead!? YOU'RE THE CRACKHEAD! Why do you think your such a shrimp??  
  
Mako: *Has somehow appeared* Shrimp? Where? Oh its just the little pest.  
  
All Else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miho: But how we have to find out!! How did he die!? One mintue I'm make'n out with him and then boom he falls dead!  
  
Rae: appears How do we know it wasn't you!?  
  
Mai: O.o where'd you come from?  
  
Rae: Shut up Hoe U_U;;  
  
Mai: U_U;; What? Jealous?  
  
Rae: Hell No.  
  
Joey: XD  
  
Miho: Well It wasn't me!  
  
Rae: Oh Yeah we'll really believe someone whos name sounds like "Me Hoe"?  
  
Miho: *fumes and leaves*  
  
Rae: ^.^  
  
Bakura: X______X *dead*  
  
Rae: What!? Bakura's Dead!? Who would do such a thin-- -________-;;  
  
All Else: snicker and point The evil authoress  
  
Rae: Shuddup *revives Bakura*  
  
Bakura: X______# I CAN BREATHE!!  
  
Rae: Yes you can *glomps*  
  
All Else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Anzu: We still have to find out who Did that. -_-;;  
  
Yami: Oh yeah that's right we need detectives or something.  
  
Yamis: appear DId someone say Detectives ^-^?  
  
Yami: -_- Yes  
  
Ayanie: ^.^ We are the detectives!!  
  
Rae: No Duh! *disappears*  
  
Lee: We have come to solve the crime!  
  
Everyone dat isn't one of the Yamis: No Duh Baka!  
  
Lee: -_____-;; I don't feel the love here. I'm unloved!!  
  
Sero: No Duh you're the annoying brother. U___U;  
  
Lee: Shuddup *hits*  
  
Sero: ^_^;; Well when was he found?  
  
Joey:.Umm like ten minutes ago Miho and him was makin' out in the closet and he collapsed on her.  
  
Sero: Miho? Da Hoe? He's cheap. Well. *randomly glomps Malik then goes back to talking* Yes we will search the closet for clues U_U;;  
  
Yamis: *begin searching*  
  
Malik: O_o;;  
  
Rae: O.O My own yami!! You know dat Malik is Fire's!! (^^ My friend BishounenChaser )  
  
Sero: ^^;; Ish fun to randomly glomp *goes back to searching*  
  
Ayanie: !!! A whore---I mean HOLE in the wall!! Right there! *points to BIG Black HOLE In da wall* ^.^;;  
  
Lee: A-ha! A hole! We will make the smallest person crawl in it and see if there is anything there!  
  
Yugi: T_____T *begins crawling through*  
  
Lee: ^^;;  
  
*ten days later*  
  
Yugi: T___X arrives in Duelist Kingdom How did I get here?  
  
Everybody else: *have figured out where it led and are standing outside the hole*  
  
Yugi: T___T All the torchers I go threw.  
  
All Else: *sweatdrop* ^^;  
  
Lee: U__U;; I figure this means that Pegasus Did it.  
  
Ayanie: You figure!? I FIGURE!  
  
Lee: ^-^;;  
  
Sero: O.o but how could he fit in that hole?  
  
Lee: I ono. Surgery?  
  
Ayanie: shakes head Nope last time I saw him he had butt surgery not tiny- ness surgery U_U;;  
  
All Else: ewww O__o;;  
  
Ayanie: Ish true U__U;;  
  
All Else: *practically barf*  
  
Seto: Well what would fit in there?  
  
Sero: U__U;; maybe we should ask you?  
  
Keichii:..*practically a mute*  
  
Seto: What!? How would I do that!?  
  
Sero: Hmm some kind of A.I. system?  
  
Seto: But I Don't do A.I.! I do video games!!  
  
Sero: Yeha whatever U_U;;  
  
Marik: So the suspects so far are Miho, Pegasus and Seto?  
  
Seto: :( I didn't do it!  
  
Marik: Rwar O.o  
  
Lee: Yes U____U;;  
  
Anzu: Hey.Has anyone seen Tristan? I haven't seen him for a while.  
  
All: O__O!! Another murder!  
  
Yami: *looks around from behind a tree* O_O I almost peed on it! *points to "Dead" Tristan*  
  
Marik: Add Yami to that list?  
  
Yamis: *nod* U__U;; Yami tsk tsk hiding up the murder.  
  
Yami: I didn't kill him!  
  
Ayanie: How can we be sure of that? In the Japanese (And Better) Series You killed plenty of people!!  
  
Yami: But- No- I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!  
  
Rae: *freezes everyone* U___U;; out suspects, Yami, Miho, Pegasus, and Seto. WHO DONE IT!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^.^ Please Review. I'll give you a cookie if you do! *gives cookies to previous reviews* Please Read and Review!! Thankies!!!! 


	3. The Mass Murder

Muahahaaha.. Finally another chapter -_-;;  
  
So.. SO FAR!!! The suspects are:: Yami, Miho, Pegasus, and Seto. And Bakura's been revived ^-^;; U_U; Tristan will stay dead.  
  
Sero: She doesn't own the game Clue or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Lee: Ouu!!! And then she doesn't own Myst or Krys either, they're AnimeTenshi1's Yu-Gi-Oh original characteries.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Rae: *unfreezes everyone*  
  
Yami: !!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!  
  
Everyone: ¬.¬;; how do we know that? *scoot away from Yami* Evil Pharaoh.. ^^;;  
  
Bakura: O_O;; so who uh "killed" me??  
  
Lee: U.U;; that's why we are here. Now, there was a whooo--- HOLE in the closet. Which eventually led to here, Duelist Kingdom!!!  
  
Sero: ^_^ Now we will be going to Pegie's Castle! *starts walking towards the big, evil, ~Happy~ looking Castle in the distance.  
  
Everyone else: *sigh* T_T *follow*  
  
Mokuba/Kaiba: Can we kill the evil gay-head for locking us in the Shadow Realm? T__T  
  
Bakura: What do you have against the Shadow Realm? I think that place is fun!!  
  
Re: *appears* T_T;; Evil freaking Authoress Why did you dump me in the same place as my Yaaaaamis!! They're so annoying T___T  
  
Bakura: ^^ Hello Re *smirks*  
  
Myst: *appears* T_T  
  
Bakura: O_O;; Hiii Myst *tries to smirk* **thought: O_O BOTH OF THEM!! CRAAAP!!!! CRAAAAAAAP!!! X__X;; **  
  
Myst: Hi Bakura ^_T;; Dude your all going towards Pegasus's Castle-WHY!?  
  
Bakura: U_U;; Someone murdered me, but Rae revived me, and then someone murdered Tristan!! *points at the dead heap in the distaaaaaa---. It wasn't there*  
  
Everyone: *stops* O_O What happened to Tristan's body?  
  
Re: Dude. Maybe he wasn't dead, maybe he's the one that murdered Bakura in the first place.  
  
Everyone: *gasp* O.O;;  
  
Myst: I totally agree. *sweatdrop* by why does anyone care really?  
  
Serenity/Miho: *scream* WEEEE DO!!!  
  
Kaiba: But Serenity you're going out with me!  
  
Serenity: Oops. Uhhhhh *scratches head*.. Ummm  
  
Everyone: *now ignoring Serenity* -_-;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Everyone: *arrive at Pegasus's Castle*  
  
Funny Bunny: !!! Woopee!!! *pulls them inside castle* hahaha!!! *evil looking grin*  
  
Everyone: O_O;; Ummmm  
  
Pegasus: YAY!! You're here!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! *hugs them all individually*  
  
Girls: O_O;; X______X;;  
  
Boys: X______________________________X VIOLAAAAAAAAATED!!!!!!!!  
  
Girls: XP *laugh at them* HAHAHA!!  
  
Yugi: X_____X ;________________________; I think he tried to pat my butt.  
  
Yami: *gasp* YOU MICHEAL JACKSON WANNABE!!!  
  
Pegasus: O_O Who told you about that?  
  
Everyone: *blinking and staring at Pegasus* That is just friggen wrong.  
  
Pegasus: Want food?  
  
Everyone: Uhhhh Sure!  
  
Pegasus: *leads them to huge room with huge table*  
  
Joey: *sees food on table and immediately begins to eat it all*  
  
Yugi:. Why does that not surprise me?  
  
Marik: T__T What happened to being able to dominate the world by playing board games? Why couldn't we have just drug "Me Hoe" and Bakura out of the closet and played Risk.  
  
Bakura: O_O DAMMIT WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAAAAT!!!!  
  
Re/Myst: MIHO IN A CLOSET WITH YOOOU!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: T_T I'm dead.  
  
Marik: Whoops, well its your fault for tryin to have three girls at once, you pimp wannabe. See I have Pimp-juice UNLIKE some people.  
  
Girls: T_T;; Pimp-Juice? Don't even try that one.  
  
Guys: Uh yeah. You're like. NOT from the hood, your from E-G-Y-P-T. Are the girls there hot?  
  
Girls: T__T *hit the boys upside the heads*  
  
Re/Myst: *both have smoke coming out there ears, and eyes are fire-red* T_T Cheater. TRIPLE-Timer!!!!  
  
Bakura: T_T Dammit, can I be dead again?  
  
Rae: *appears* Yeah sure, fine *makes Bakura be dead again*  
  
Bakura: X_X  
  
Re/Myst: O_O ;_____; *go find some place in the Castle to mourn + bury his body (To hopefully frame Pegasus and get him arrested! ( ) *  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* Poor kids -_-;;  
  
Kaiba: T__T I should be mourning too since Serenity was cheating on me.  
  
Dead Tristan's Body: *had somehow magically appeared on Pegasus' huge table*  
  
Rae: *whistles* WOW!! How did THAT get THERE!  
  
Everyone: We aren't dumb -___-;;  
  
Pegasus: !!! All these dead people in my beautiful house I CAN'T take IT!!!  
  
Everyone: Then go away. *sweatdrop*  
  
Pegasus: T__T Fine *goes away*  
  
Yugi: wow. So. Tristan and Bakura are dead, Re, Myst, Kaiba, and Pegasus went off somewhere.  
  
Anzu: Yeah. I wonder who actually did murder those two. *looks around suspiciously*  
  
Everyone Else (Mai, Miho, Serenity, Joey, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Yami, Ryou, Sero, and Lee): *look around suspiciously too*  
  
Cops: *Storm into the Castle* YOU MISTER MALIK!!! ARE UNDER ARREST!!!  
  
Malik: O_O What did I do??  
  
Cops: YOU Have never paid any of your. *count on fingers + toes* fifty speeding tickets!!!!  
  
Malik: T_T Oh crap, Marik you got any money?  
  
Marik: Nope, sorry man.  
  
Malik: Dammit. Fine. Goes with Cops  
  
Cops: T__T Its no fun when they go quietly.  
  
Yugi: Okay eliminate Malik from the list of people here..  
  
Miho/Serenity: T__T Dammit we have to mourn Tristan's death *take his body and go out somewhere*  
  
Yami: Eliminate them too.  
  
Anzu: Wow, Its hard to think that someone right here could be a murderer.  
  
Everyone: *hear screaming from somewhere in the Castle*  
  
Mai: What was that.?  
  
Sero/Lee: We will investigate!!!  
  
*After about an hour or two or looking around..*  
  
Lee: *Opens a door*.. Another murder.  
  
Re, Myst, Miho, Serenity, Pegasus AND Kaiba were all lying dead on the floor of the room, each held knives in their hands..  
  
Sero:. Now it's a question of. which one? Or. were they framed?  
  
Yugi: All of us are the only ones in the Castle.  
  
Anzu: Yeah. But now the murderer is going after more people at a time. mass murder.  
  
Mai:.. We know it wasn't any of us, we were all in the dining hall.  
  
Rae: *interuptes, freezes everyone* Wow, well, ~Ryou, Mai, Anzu, Yugi, Marik, Sero and Lee~ have been eliminated from the list of suspects.  
  
While Yami, Seto, Pegasus, Miho, Myst, Re, Serenity, and Kaiba are ALL on the list now. the problem is all of them but Yami are dead now...  
  
So, who did the mass murder?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Rae: Wow that was a more violent chapter *ehem* review. *Hands AnimeTenshi1 a cookie* Yays!! You reviewed the last chapter. 


End file.
